An Unexpected Turn of Events!
by Lucifer The Archangel
Summary: What would've happened if Tsubaki had reacted differently when Black Star snuck up on her bathing. Warning:LEMON


Hey guys Um so I have very little experience with lemons so heres a lemon. and also those who read my story of snk this is not the story i told you about i just did this on a whim.

Black Star was gonna sneak up on Tsubaki to practice his ninja skills. Right now she was at the falls so Black Star climbed up the rock wall of the falls but wasn't prepared for what he saw. When he got over the wall he saw a naked Tsubaki bathing making her skin shiny. God she was hot. He looked on even though she was turned so her back was facing him but he could still see the sides of her shiny pale double d breast as she had her hands washing her hair. How did he know that she had double d breast? Well…

 _Flashback_

" _Good Tsubaki's in the shower now I can finally complete my mission." thought Black Star. He sneaked into Tsubaki's room and silently pulled out one of her dresser drawers and pulled out a black lacy bra and sneaked out of the room to put his treasure somewhere safe._

End Flashback

Why did he take one of her bras? Well the answer was really simple actually. He loved her. Nobody knew this although he was pretty sure Soul was catching on. Every time he saw those sharp yet somehow smooth facial features he felt as if his heart would burst from the immense amount of emotion that would flood into him. Most people thought he was arrogant and obnoxious but really he wasn't and the only person who knew this was Soul because Soul had known him long before he ever met Tsubaki. Being obnoxious is the only way he can keep himself from having an emotional breakdown whenever he was around her. Black Star was cut from his thoughts as Tsubaki slowly started to turn around. Black Star blinked as she didn't move to cover herself, in fact she didn't even look angry. Tsubaki blinked shocked Black Star was standing there then blushed knowing that he is seeing her breast. She quickly smiled that loving caring smile that almost broke Black Stars shield of arrogance every time he saw it. "Hey Black Star come bathe with me." Tsubaki said with a mix of love and lust that was so seductive that any man standing nearby that could hear her feel their pants grow tighter and tighter Black Star not being the exception. . Tsubaki blushed and looked down. "T-that is if you want to." she said again nervously.

Black Star looked at her surprised and then smiled not his arrogant or cocky smile a genuine happy smile which surprised Tsubaki cause she never saw that from Black Star before. Black Star nodded as he started to get undressed with Tsubaki looking away. Black Star got into the pool and swam towards Tsubaki. "What now?" asked Black Star unsure. "I don't know." said Tsubaki truthfully. "Hold on you gotta peice of dirt on your forehead." said Black Star as he got closer and wiped the dirt off of her. As Black Star looked into her eyes he slowly bent forward and kissed Tsubaki on the lips. As Black Star continued kissing her his erect member brushed against Tsubaki's entrance. Tsubaki moaned into the kiss and Black Star backed away. "I'm sorry." said Black Star. "What are you sorry about Black Star? I love you and I always have. Do you not love me?" asked Tsubaki with tears in her eyes afraid of getting rejected. Having heard what she said Black Star turned around quickly and waved his hands around hastily rejecting the idea. "No-no that's not it at all. In fact i've been in love with you ever since I met you." said Black Star making Tsubaki smile. "I just thought that you wouldn't feel the same way." said Black Star.

"Of course I'd feel the same way. Now get over here." said Tsubaki with even more seductiveness.

"With pleasure!" said Black Star excitedly.

Black Star swam over to Tsubaki and pressed their bodies together and positioned his erect penis so that Tsubaki's pussy was rubbing against the top of his shaft making her moan in pleasure. She was completely shaved he could tell that much from the lack of hair that would've tickled him. He didn't shave so he had quite a bit of hair that caused Tsubaki even more pleasure. "It's my first time so please be gentle okay?" asked Tsubaki embarrassed. "Thats okay I will it's my first time too." he admitted surprising Tsubaki. He seemed like he had experience from the way he was teasing her. Black Star lifted Tsubaki up a little and wrapped her legs around his waist. After he did this he slowly lowered her until the tip of his sword entered his weapon(see what i did there) making Tsubaki scream as he entered her more until half of him was inside her. By that time Tsubaki had closed her eyes in a mix of pain and pleasure, had opened her mouth and panted in between her screams and her tongue was hanging limply from her mouth. She had tears in the corners of her eyes threatening to spill out as saliva trailed down the corner of her mouth and down her chin. Black Star couldn't help but admire her beauty as in that position she looked extremely hot and cute even though she looked hot and cute all the time this was different because it was seductive. Every man excluding Soul oogled over her because as Soul put "Cheating on your partner is uncool.". The worst part about was that in Tsubaki's mind she thought of herself as a four on a scale of one through ten if not lower, but in actuality every guy in the world would rate her at a nine and a half being the absolute minimum with thirteen being the maximum even though the scale only went ten. But if one were to truly look at her and notice all her features they would easily put her at twenty even though the scale STILL only went to ten. Now back to the sex. Tsubaki had begun bleeding a little now even though it wasn't her period it was her first time so that was a pretty natural reaction, in fact throughout this whole thing she was feeling sixty five percent pain and thirty five percent pleasure but she enjoyed it more than anything else. Black Star noticed this and got a worried look in his eyes as he heard Tsubaki continue to scream. "Tsubaki are you okay? Should I stop?" asked Black Star. "N-no i-it's okay I can take it. Please keep goING!" she screamed at the end. Black Star nodded.

With Lord Death

" _I should probably check in on Black Star and Tsubaki I haven't heard from them in a while."_ Thought Lord Death as he turned on his monitor and saw what they were doing. "Oh my." said Lord Death outloud and quickly flicked the monitor off.

Back with Tsubaki and Black Star

Both were nearing their climax after thirty minutes of sex. As he was about to blow Black Star got an idea which was never good. "Soul Resonance!" he screamed. "Black Star what are you AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsubaki screamed in pain as she bent over Black Stars back and hugged him tightly tears streaming down her face as she continued to yell. The yell was so loud that Maka and Soul heard it and were on their way to help. Now Tsubaki was feeling eighty five percent pain and fifteen percent pleasure. But she enjoyed the pain too in fact she loved the pain and she has been since the beginning. She was in pure ecstasy. After five more minutes they both came at the same time and began panting. Black Star slowly pulled out of Tsubaki and continued to hug her. "I love you." they said at the same time.

"Hey Black Star Tsubaki everything al-." said Soul before getting a nosebleed and fainting at the sight in front of him. Both Black Star and Tsubaki blushed as he fainted. Maka was close behind him and blushed seeing what they were doing. "S-sorry." said Maka apologizing. "We'll just be leaving now."

Hey guys hope you enjoyed how was my writing? tell me what you thought. This story is probably done for now but i do plan to continue it very soon so don't worry hope you liked it.


End file.
